


Xiberphobia

by Trashfoxkitty



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Xisuma needs sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashfoxkitty/pseuds/Trashfoxkitty
Summary: Xisuma really shouldn't work on the code when he's half asleep. He might mess something up.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Xiberphobia

A groan cut through the peaceful morning as Xisuma lifted his head up. His tired eyes scanned the area as he got up from the desk chair. It seemed that Xisuma had fallen asleep during one of his late night coding sessions. 

He took a glance at the computer. From what he could tell, nothing was out of place. Deciding not to worry about it right now, he headed to the kitchen. Or what he called a kitchen. It was just a room where he kept all his food. 

He searched through his chests for a bite to eat and some tea to wake him up. After a few minutes he finally pulled out some bread. The tea was nowhere to be found.

“Am I out already?” The admin asked himself, “I guess coffee will have to do… “

With a sigh he started brewing himself a cup of joe while quickly eating the bread. Honestly, he was dead tired and should have gone to bed and get some proper sleep. But Xisuma was used to this. Fall asleep at his computer, get almost no sleep, get up and work, repeat. 

Burning his hand, he grabbed the steaming hot cup of coffee before sitting down at his computer. He took a sip as he looked through the coding he did the night before. 

“Fuck me running.” He quietly cursed under his breath. Typing something in quickly he sighed, “When will I learn?”

Never, he reminded himself. Again, this was normal. Still he cursed himself for missing something so simple. 

His communicator went off with a beep.

**MumboJumbo fell from a high place**

Xisuma let out a dry laugh before responding

**XisumaVoid: Be more careful lol**

After double checking the code, he got up. He made sure to check his elytra’s durability before heading to the shopping district. He went through the nether, of course, since it was way faster. Stumbling out the portal to the shopping district the first thing he noticed was that the bonezone was not there. He looked around confused. 

He froze. His shop was gone as were many others. 

Xisuma took to the sky, looking around the mushroom island. Keralis’s bookshop wasn’t even there! 

He took a deep breath. He could fix this. He always had backups of the world in case something happened so it wouldn't be that bad. He just had to quickly change it back before any of the hermits noticed. He didn’t want the Hermits to worry.

He quickly brought up his commands from his com and started looking for the backups. He smiled when he found them and started to apply them.

**Failed To Upload World**

His eyes went wide. That was not supposed to happen. He tried again just to get the same message. He even tried to load a different backup and got the same thing! His eyes stung with tears. This couldn't be happening! That was supposed to fix it! What would the hermits think if he couldn't fix this. They all worked so hard on their builds, they would be heartbroken. 

“Are you crying?” A thick German accent broke Xisuma out of the spiral of thoughts.

Xisuma didn’t answer. Instead he watched Doc. Doc was in his normal lab coat and shorts but something was off. 

“Have you slept?” The question caught Doc off guard. Doc shook his head, “I’ve been busy.” He gave Xisuma a crooked smile, “You would love what I’ve made. Why don’t you come with me? Get your mind off things.”

Xisuma looked around before sighing, “That sounds nice.”


End file.
